


A Manipulation of Fate

by shipsinlove3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinlove3/pseuds/shipsinlove3
Summary: Clarke shoots Bellamy in the knee instead of killing him and takes the sketchbook through the Anomaly with her. She promises Bellamy that she will get him the help he needs to save him. When she goes through, she fully expects to be transported to the planet, where her friends and Cadogan had gone. What happens when she's not taken to that planet, but back up to the Ark? And hooked up to machines? Was their time on Earth and the other planets, all just a dream or a simulation? The end of 7x13 Bellamy survives and it will be AU from there.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Delinquents & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. It seems that ever since Bellamy's death and the terrible ending of the series, I've been writing Post 7x13 fanfictions and coming up with more AU stories. Anyways, this is an idea I came up with, as an alternate storyline, to give us the Bellarke Ending we all deserved. I hope you enjoy! Post 7x13 AU

**Prologue**

**Bellamy Blake’s heart pounds, as Clarke points the gun directly at him. All that goes through his mind is how could they have gotten here? And when had he become the enemy? Bellamy doesn’t know, but as his eyes lock with the woman he’s loved for so long, he can’t think of an answer. It’s like there’s a question mark in their relationship that has no answer. He sighs as he says. _I’m sorry_. As he turns to hand the book over to one of his fellow disciples, he hears Clarke’s voice ring out sorrowfully. _I’m sorry_ _too_. A split second later, he feels a sudden sharp pain in his kneecap, that makes him fall to the ground. When he falls with a thud, he spots the sketchbook a little distance away from him. Bellamy feels the pain radiating and he winces a bit. He hears a few more gunshots ring out before he picks up on someone approaching him. Bellamy doesn’t have to look up to know who’s about to appear above him.**

**When she does come to stand over him, he avoids looking at her. He hates that she had so little faith and trust in him that she felt like she had to shoot him. Why couldn’t she believe in him anymore? When had that changed? _When had the head stopped telling the heart to beat?_ Bellamy sighs to himself, feeling his pain magnify even more. “Bellamy, I’m sorry…please look at me.” He knows she’s closer now because he can feel her hand resting on his arm, something he hadn’t registered until now. Bellamy still can’t seem to look at her after what she’s just done, so he coldly says. “You got what you wanted; you got the book. You can go.” The ache in his heart from Clarke’s betrayal makes everything even more unbearable. Bellamy feels tears well up in his eyes, just as Clarke’s voice hits his ears. “Bellamy, I…didn’t mean to hurt you…but I did what needed to be done. If it had been Octavia…” Bellamy shakes his head, feeling the anger rise, and then meets her eyes. “If it had been Octavia…Clarke, I poisoned my own sister to save you. And you can’t trust me to do what’s best for you and Madi.” He watches the tears start to fall down her beautiful cheeks. “Bellamy, I don’t want to leave things like this, but…I have to go. I’ll bring Gabriel back, I’ll…fix this.” Before he can say another word, he looks up to see Clarke vanish into the Anomaly, and he feels his heart break in response.**

Chapter 1

Fate Rewritten

Clarke travels through the Anomaly, her body surging with high adrenaline. She hates herself for what she’s just done to Bellamy, but it was the only way she could ensure Madi’s safety. Clarke clutches onto her sketchbook and sighs to herself. _She has to get back to Bellamy, she has to_. When she finally makes it all the way through the Anomaly, she steps out, and quickly takes in her surroundings. Her heart stops, when she finds herself lying on a cot in her old cell on the Ark. She turns to see that she’s hooked up to some kind of machine and she desperately tries to disconnect herself from it. The panic that starts flooding through her body makes her heart race. When Clarke finally manages to set herself free from the machine, she gets up, her eyes quickly drawn to the portrait she had done of Earth right before she went down. Her breath catches at the colorful detail and intricacies, and deep down, she knows this isn’t a simulation. Her panic rises even more, as she races towards the cell door, and begins to bang on it as loud as she can.

Clarke prays that someone hears her, so she can figure out what’s going on, so she can get help for Bellamy. The guilt floods her once again and she starts banging on the door even more rapidly. God, if he dies because she couldn’t get help…she’s…” Her train of thought is interrupted as the cell door opens. Her heart drops when she sees Jaha followed closely by her mother. She instantly feels the tears well up in her eyes, at seeing her mother. The grief with losing her is so fresh, she’s not sure how to process what she’s seeing. Ghosts? “Clarke, what’s wrong?” her mother asks, with a look of concern. Clarke feels the tears starting to escape her eyes, as she shakes her head. Her mother turns to Jaha. “Chancellor Jaha, do you mind giving Clarke and I some time to talk?” He gives her a reluctant nod. “You have an hour before we need to begin preparing for their departure to Earth.” With that, Jaha leaves, and only her and her mother are left.

Her eyes lock with her mother’s. “Mom, what’s going on? Why am I back on the Ark?” Her mother shakes her head, and she sees the guilt overtake her features. “You never left.” Clarke backs away from her mother, trying to wrap her head around this. “What are you talking about?” Her mother sighs to herself and looks away for a moment before she meets her eyes once more. “Before your father died, the Council was working secretly with Chancellor Jaha on a project that would allow us to create a simulation where we were in complete control. The Project was titled Project Earth Wars and it was created to test whether the delinquents could survive Earth, no matter what threats were awaiting you. We studied old Earth archives for months to see what the landscapes would look like, to try to determine what kind of threat you would face, what wars looked like a century ago, and we tried to create a simulation based on all that information.” Clarke feels anger begin to consume her at the thought of the last years of her life. All her struggle, every terrible decision she had to make, was all just a test, just lies created by the Council.

Clarke has to look away from her mother, her betrayal making it difficult to even look at her. Her mind wanders to all the people she had thought she met since she had come to Earth and her heart sinks at the thought that they might not even have been real. Her heart stops, as one particular name pops into her head. She quickly turns to face her mother. “Madi, was she real…? she breaks off into a sob. She can’t fathom a world where her daughter, whom she loves more than life itself, never existed. The thought is almost unbearable. She notices the tears in her mother’s eyes. “Madi is real, but she grew up here on the Ark. Her family is among the lowest level of our society.” Clarke breathes a sigh of relief. While she feels an ache begin in her chest at the thought that Madi has never been her child, she’s relieved that she’s real, and that she’s safe.

Clarke takes a sharp breath in, as the other most important person in her life comes to her mind. He had said that he was on the Ark, that he was in the Guard. She once again meets her mother’s eyes. When she’s just about to ask about him, her mother says. “Bellamy’s safe, his consciousness is slowly coming back, after his subsequent “death” on that planet we created.” Clarke feels another wave of relief and guilt over leaving him behind. She hadn’t come back; he was left there to bleed out. A silence settles between them for a few moments. Clarke is still trying to wrap her head around all of this, about all she’s been through. The thought that the Council had put them all through hell, as a test to see if they could survive, was more terrifying than actually sending them there.

She feels sick just thinking about it. “We never intended for Bellamy Blake to become so important to you. We sent him into the simulation as an antagonist of sorts. Bellamy had been one of the guards we had entrusted to keep Project Earth Wars a secret. He had been recommended to us by the Head Guard and we trusted him, along with the other guards, to make sure no one tried to enter during our meetings. After your father’s death, there had been distrust building among our people. When Bellamy had learned that his sister was among the delinquents, he had tried to kill Jaha during our last meeting. He had failed, but we had decided to punish him like we did with the other delinquents, by putting him into the simulation with you. “Clarke feels the angry tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. The idea that her and Bellamy’s relationship had been stronger than the Council’s manipulation of everything, makes her heart both soar and ache all at once. “The Council tried to destroy the bond between you, but we failed at each attempt. We brought in the grounder’s leader Lexa to tear you apart, Gina was also another obstacle, and then Praimfya. After that failed, we came to the conclusion, that we would make one last attempt, adding two other variables into the mix, Madi and Echo.” Clarke winces at her words, again trying to wrap her head around what her mother is saying.

Clarke knows that Madi and Echo served different areas of contention between her and Bellamy, and in a sense, led to what had happened on Bardo. But there’s something else she needs to know. “What was your endgame to all this? Are you still planning on sending us down to Earth and starting the process for real this time?” Her mother meets her eyes. “Yes, Clarke, but what the simulation has taught us is that Bellamy Blake can’t come with you to lead the delinquents. You’ve both proven that you’ll always choose each other, which is why you couldn’t kill him on Sanctum. We don’t know what you’ll face, but you’ve proven that you can handle it on your own. I’m so proud of you.” she says gently, as she reaches out to touch her shoulder.

Clarke jumps away from her mother’s touch and watches the pain cross over her face. She looks at her incredulously. “How could you say that I’m capable of handling things on my own? Have you been sleeping through the whole simulation? Bellamy helped me lead, he stood by me, he saved me…I need him.” she says, filled with more conviction than she’s ever heard in her own voice. Her mother smiles sadly and shakes her head. “Bellamy was never supposed to help you lead anything, that wasn’t his role, and it won’t be when you go back down. I know you love him, but you…” Clarke cuts her off, gets in her face, and seethes. “You and the Council don’t know anything about me and Bellamy. _You watched and manipulated everything, but you weren’t living it, we were_. He was there for me, we were there for each other, a lot more than I can say about the Council.” Her mother breathes out a frustrated sigh and makes her way to the cell door. Before she signals the guards to leave, her mother turns to look at her. “You have to let him go. It’s what’s best for the human race.” With that, the guards open the cell, and she watches her mother leave. Clarke feels her heart breaking at the thought of not having him by her side, when she has no idea what she’ll face. She also doesn’t trust her mother, Jaha, or the Council at this point. She shivers at the thought of leaving Bellamy behind on the Ark with people who still view him as a criminal. Clarke won’t risk his safety again, she can’t. _She needs the heart to her head, and she needs to find a way to talk to him now._


	2. Lies and Chess Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. First off, wow, than for everyone who left Kudos and reviews for this fanfiction. It got a pretty amazing response, so I'm happy many of you seem to be enjoying the story so far. This chapter is from Bellamy's P.O.V. and features his reaction to everything on the ground being a lie. It was extremely fun to write and I'm pretty happy with the result. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Bellamy slowly opens his eyes expecting to see the light of Transcendence, only to be met with a blank ceiling above. As he slowly sits up and his vision comes into focus, he realizes that he’s hooked up to some sort of machine next to him. As he takes a closer look at his surroundings, he knows exactly where he is. _The Ark_. He’s in one of the prisoner’s cells that he used to guard and his heart sinks. What is he supposed to do now? Bellamy disconnects himself from the machine and gets to his feet. He looks down at his clothes and is surprised to see that his white disciple robes are gone, replaced with his old guard uniform. Bellamy comes to the conclusion that he has to be in some sort of test.

So, he starts with his final memory before waking up here and goes from there. The last thing he remembers is Clarke shooting him and then everything went black. _Clarke_. His heart aches at the final moments they shared and the look of hurt, betrayal, and determination that crossed over her beautiful features. Even when she had looked at him like that, her gun still pointed straight at him, he hadn’t believed that she would actually pull the trigger. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind because this was always how things happened between them. They always had to make the hard choices, but they never sacrificed each other. They couldn’t…but somehow, at that moment, Clarke found it in herself to go through with it. _And that hurt more than anything else. The thought that she had been able to kill him point blank, thinking that was her only choice, all trust in him gone._

Bellamy feels the tears sting at his eyes, as he sighs to himself. He wonders not for the first time, how they got so disconnected, how they got so lost. It’s at this moment, that he hears the cell door open, and Jaha enter. Bellamy’s eyes go wide, as he takes in the long dead Chancellor. “Hello Bellamy, how are you feeling?” He’s not sure how to answer or what to say, so he stays quiet, and takes in the former Chancellor. Bellamy notices that he looks different than the last time he saw him. His beard is gone, and his eyes are less weary. “I know you’re wondering why you’re back here, so, I’m here to make you understand.” he says with an edge to his voice, that causes Bellamy to feel uneasy. “For the past year, you’ve been participating in a simulation. Me and the Counsel refer to it as Project Earth Wars.” Bellamy feels his stomach drop, as he stares at Jaha in confusion. “How much of it was a simulation?” he asks, trying to bite back the anger that’s beginning to fill his veins. “All of it. From the moment you tried to assassinate me, to the moment where Clarke Griffin shot you.” he says indifferently. Bellamy can’t believe what he’s hearing and feels like he’s been punched in the stomach.

If none of it had been real, what happened to them on the ground? Praimfya? And everything that had happened between him and Clarke. _Clarke_. “Where’s Clarke? Is she part of all this?” Jaha gives him a smile. “Yes, she is at the center of it. You were never supposed to be part of the test as long as you were, but your love for Clarke and her love for you, nearly ruined all of it.” Bellamy feels his heart clench at Jaha’s words, as the realization of what he’s just told him hits. Everything that had happened to them had been a lie. A sick test that the Counsel came up with. Bellamy feels his shock turn into anger, as his eyes meet Jaha’s across the room. “What was the point of all of it?” Jaha gives him another smile and he wishes he could punch him right here right now, but he needs answers. “We wanted to see if the 100 could survive on Earth, face anything in their wake, and make a home there. Clarke was finally able to prove her worth as a leader by sacrificing you. Now, she’s ready to be a leader on Earth with whatever she faces.” Bellamy’s heart stops at his words and he can’t shake the bad feeling he has, at the thought of him not leading by Clarke’s side. Even after what happened in the simulation, he wouldn’t let her face the unknown alone. “How do I fit into this plan?” he asks, crossing his arms, ready for a fight.

Jaha meets his eyes with a look he can only describe as someone that thinks they’ve won, someone who’s already won the war. “You will remain on the Ark, until Clarke deems it’s safe for us to come down. The simulation taught us that you’re too much of a liability to Clarke, so you won’t help her lead on Earth. You will, however, be allowed to reassimilate into life here on the Ark, but you aren’t allowed to be a guard anymore. You lost that privilege, when you shot at me.” Bellamy feels his blood boil. “Where’s my sister?” Jaha’s smile returns and it makes Bellamy’s stomach churn. “She should be awake and recovering her consciousness right now. We will be sending her to Earth with the rest of the 100. Your sister has proven herself quite the warrior.” He feels fear shoot through him at the thought of not being there with his sister or with Clarke. “You think I’m staying here, when Clarke and my sister are going down there.” Jaha gives him a nod. “I know you are Bellamy because you’ll be locked up here in this cell until they depart.” With that, Jaha makes his way to the cell door, and knocks on it to let him out. Bellamy feels a sense of dread mix with anger coursing through him, as the cell door closes behind Jaha. He needs to find a way out of here and then he needs to find Clarke and Octavia.

Bellamy sits for a minute to think. He knows he doesn’t have much time before they set off for Earth, but he needs to try figure out how to get out of here. Bellamy runs his hands through his hair in frustration. How is he going to get out of this? He knows from his time as a guard that there is no way out of this cell except through the door. Bellamy wonders if any of his fellow guards would be willing to help him get out of here. He knows it’s risky, but he has to try _. For his sister, for Clarke_. He wonders where Clarke is right now. If she’s just as confused as he is right now? If she’s looking for him too?

He sighs in more frustration before forcing himself to get up and go towards the door. When he reaches it, he knocks three times, signaling he needs to use the latrine. He holds his breath, as the cell door creaks open a few moments later, and he comes face to face with his old friend Cody. All this time, he thought Cody had died on the Ark, but here he is, looking at him with such indifference he knows he won’t be the one to help him. He watches Cody pull out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and lock them securely around his wrists. “Don’t try anything stupid, Blake.” Bellamy gives him a nod before they leave the doorway of the cell, and head down the hall towards the latrines.

As they’re walking, Bellamy notices that the Ark is busier than he remembers, and he knows it’s because of the 100’s upcoming departure. Bellamy’s mind wanders to Clarke again and how she must be feeling knowing all the hell they’ve been through since landing on Earth has been all part of the Counsel’s game. They were just their chess pieces to manipulate and that fills him with more anger than he’s ever felt in his life. He tries to bite down his anger, as they reach the latrines. He knows that he can’t let his anger ruin his chances of getting out of this.

Bellamy is just about to enter the latrine, when he spots Kane coming towards him down the corridor. He’s talking to the Guard Commander and Bellamy wonders if this is his only chance to get some answers, find out where his friends and sister are, find out where Clarke is. “Kane, we need to talk.” Kane stops his conversation with the Guard Commander and quickly meets his eyes. Bellamy can see that Kane is unsurprised by this when he turns to the Commander. “We will discuss our next course of action after the 100 depart.” The Commander glares at Bellamy before giving Kane a nod in response. Bellamy can’t believe he used to respect that man more than anyone else in his life, as he watches him turn to head back down the corridor.

He feels Cody tighten the cuffs on his wrists, as he whispers behind his back. “Told you not to cause trouble, Blake. If Chancellor Jaha gets wind of this, my ass is out of the Guard.” he says with more anger than he’s ever heard from him. Bellamy’s attention turns to Kane, who stops in front of him. “I’m sorry, sir, for this prisoner’s insubordination…” He watches as Kane shakes his head and shifts his eyes away from him, to look over at Cody. “There’s no need to apologize Guard Kline, I will talk with the Prisoner.” Kane turns his attention back to him. “Hello Bellamy, nice to see you again, how are you adjusting?” Bellamy shakes his head, feeling anger rise inside of him once more. “Where are you keeping my friends, Octavia, Clarke? You owe me after putting me through all this hell.” Kane shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Bellamy, but I can’t tell you where they are. It’s the Chancellor’s orders, but I can tell you that they’re safe…” Bellamy cuts him off. “How am I supposed to take you at your word, when you manipulated me into thinking you cared about me and my friends in the simulation?” Kane’s expression suddenly shifts from indifference to guilt. “I did care about you and the others; I just had a job to do.” Bellamy scoffs at that. “And that job included screwing all of us over.” Kane sighs to himself before meeting his eyes again. “I’m sorry, Bellamy, but I can’t help you.” Kane gives him an apologetic look before setting off past him down the corridor.

Bellamy’s anger explodes inside of him this time and he can’t stop the next words from coming out. “I looked up to you, even thought of you as my father, and this is how you treat me.” For the next few moments, Bellamy can feel the air tense around him, and knows that he’s gotten to Kane. “I loved you like a son, Bellamy. I still do.” Bellamy feels like he’s been betrayed in the worst possible way. “Then tell me where my friends are, tell me where Clarke is?” A few moments pass before Kane’s voice rings out. “You’re dismissed Guard Kline; I’ll see to it that the prisoner is returned to his cell.” Bellamy knows that Cody won’t go for this, he’s all about duty, and following the rules, that the Chancellor has put into place. “But sir, the Chancellor put me in charge of the prisoner.” Bellamy thinks this is all a lost cause before Kane appears in front of him again. “I thank you for your dedication and service to the Guard. But I’m ordering you to release the prisoner into my custody. If Chancellor Jaha has any problems with that, I’ll ensure that you were just following a direct order from a Council Member.” A moment passes by before Bellamy feels his restraints untighten a little and Cody step out from behind him looking defeated and angry before setting off down the corridor.

Bellamy inwardly sighs in relief, as he turns to Kane. “If I show you where we’re keeping Clarke, you have to promise to let her go to Earth by herself. I know how much she means to you and after everything we’ve put you through, you deserve a proper goodbye.” For a moment, Bellamy meets Kane’s eyes and he can see the man he respected and considered a father figure on Earth. He’s relieved to see that the bond they had shared on Earth was real. “I understand, thank you.” Kane gives him a sad smile before clapping him on the back and leading him to wherever they are keeping Clarke. _His co-leader, his soulmate, his best friend, and the love of his life. Whether simulation or real life, that’s never going to change._


	3. Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. First off, I'm sorry it's taken me a bit more time than usual to update my Bellarke stories on this site, I apologize. It's been a chaotic few weeks with the holidays and all. I hope you enjoy the following chapter, it's an emotional one.

Clarke hears the door to her cell open suddenly and gets to her feet quickly. She feels her heart in her throat, not knowing if it’s Jaha or her mom trying to put her on the Ark. Clarke still has no idea how she’s going to get to Bellamy, but she knows she has to find a way. It’s only when Kane appears through the door with a disheveled Bellamy following, that her whole world stops. Clarke can’t move, can’t breathe, seeing him standing there, just out of arms reach. Kane looks between them. “I’ll give you two a minute to say goodbye. I told the guard I needed some time with the prisoner. You have five minutes until he gets back.” Clarke barely hears him, her eyes still locked on Bellamy, as her pulse thumps loudly in her ears. She sees Bellamy nod before Kane turns to leave. As soon as she hears the cell door close behind him, she starts moving towards Bellamy, her heart leading her every step of the way. She notices that he’s also started moving towards her and her heart does a somersault. _God, she thought she’d never see him again, never hold him again._

As they wrap their arms around each other tightly, and their hearts collide, she finally feels like she’s home again. She buries her head into the crook of his neck and inhales his familiar scent, trying desperately to stifle the tears that are starting to fall down her cheeks. “Clarke.” he says, as he pulls back, and meets her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Bellamy. I should have tried harder to get to you.” He gives her a nod. “I’m sorry too, Clarke, for letting Cadogan get into my head like he did. I guess when you feel hopeless and have nothing else to believe in, you start believing in anything.” Clarke shakes her head at his words. “But I should have trusted you, Bellamy, and I’m sorry for that.” Instead of responding, Bellamy gives her one of those sexy smirks she loves so much before he pulls her back into his arms. Clarke knows that they don’t have much time before Kane comes back to get Bellamy, so she finally says what she should have said at least a thousand times before. She turns her head and whispers near his ear. “I love you.” She feels him shiver in response, then tense at her words.

The cell is quiet for a few moments before he leans in close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. “I love you too, Princess.” he breathes before he pulls back slightly to meet her lips. Clarke is surprised at first, but soon kisses him back, with all the emotion she’s ever had for this man in front of her. _Their lips fit perfectly together as if they were always made to do this, always made to love each other._ As Bellamy deepens the kiss, her heart skips a beat. _God, she loves this man more than anything, more than anyone. Clarke wishes she had more time; wishes they’d have more time together._

A few more moments pass before Bellamy begins pulling away, but still holding her tightly in his arms. Clarke notices his smirk has widened and she can’t help but give him a smile of her own, despite what’s coming. “What are we going to do?” he asks simply. She shakes her head, trying to hold back more tears. “I don’t know, but Jaha is supposed to be sending me to Earth, while you stay here on the Ark. But I’m not leaving you behind, I can’t.” He releases one hand from around her waist and brings it up to brush a stray hair out of her eyes. He gives her a sad smile. “You’re not doing this alone, Clarke. We’ll figure out a way for me to get on the Ark. If I have to shoot Jaha again, I will.” he says, half-jokingly. Clarke locks eyes with him again, as he pulls something out of his pocket. Confusion floods her at the sight.

She watches as he brings his closed hand into view and opens it to reveal a beautiful necklace, with a stunning diamond and another symbol she’s never seen before beside it. “This belonged to my mother. When I was a kid, she told me all about what this symbol meant. People on Earth used to refer to it as the infinity sign, meaning there’s no beginning or end, it’s eternal.” he says, tears springing in his eyes. Her heart twists at his pain. “After she finished explaining what it meant, she told me that she wore it to remind herself that her love was infinite for me and Octavia. She wanted me to give this to the love she hoped I’d fine, a love that would never end.” he continues, the tears cascading down his cheeks now. His eyes lock with hers and she sees the overwhelming love he feels for her shining brightly within them. “I love you, Clarke, and I know that our love is infinite, despite some of the decisions we’ve had to make. They can’t pull us apart.” he finishes, a small smile creeping over his lips.

Clarke is at a loss for words, as Bellamy holds out the necklace for her. She never thought in a million years, she’d have this type of love, that she’d deserve this type of love. Yet, here Bellamy is, choosing her to give this beautiful object that represents unconditional love. Clarke can’t believe how lucky she is, as her happy tears begin to bubble up to the surface. “Even after what happened in the simulation, you still…” Bellamy shakes his head. “That’s over now, Clarke. None of it was real, except for the way I feel about you.” Clarke eyes shine. “Can you help me clasp it?” she asks, feeling happier than she has in a long time. He gives her a nod, his smirk widening, as he makes his way over. Clarke turns and lifts her hair, so he can put the necklace on.

There’s a short pause before she feels Bellamy’s fingers brush against her neck. Her pulse accelerates at the contact, as he clasps the necklace. Another beat passes before Clarke feels Bellamy’s breath on her neck this time and then his lips on her pulse point. She shivers at the contact and wishes they had more time. _She wants nothing more than to be with him, always._ As his lips meet her neck a second time, she moves her hand behind his head, urging him to continue. Clarke loves the feel of their bodies close and her hand running through his dark black hair.

It’s only when they hear the cell door open and someone clear their throat, that they jump apart. Clarke feels embarrassment and then utter fear when she turns to see Kane standing there. He gives them both a frown. “I’m sorry, but it’s time to go.” She gives him a wary nod. “Thank you, Kane, for doing this.” Kane gives her a nod of his own and turns to Bellamy. “The guard is on his way to take Clarke to see the Council, we need to get you back to your cell.” She looks over at Bellamy who gives her a sad nod. Clarke feels her heart start aching, as Bellamy makes his way over to her again, the reality of the situation hitting her with unbearable force. Without a word, he wraps her quickly up in his arms, and then pulls back, to capture her lips with his. The kiss both breaks her heart and mends it at the same time. She hates that they’re being separated again and that he’ll be out of her reach.

When Bellamy pulls back from the kiss, his eyes are still shining with tears. “Together.” he whispers, with so much love in his eyes, he makes her breath catch. Clarke gives him a tearful nod. “Together.” she says, feeling like her world is crumbling around her. She can’t imagine facing Earth without him by her side, so she prays that they can both think of something. Bellamy leans in to give her another quick kiss before turning to meet Kane at the cell door. Clarke feels the tears continuing to stream down her face, as he turns to give her one last look meaningful look before he follows Kane out. Clarke closes her eyes to try to pull herself together. She instinctually reaches up to touch the necklace with her fingers, knowing its time for her to use her head instead of her heart to save their infinite love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! Please feel free to review, I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
